Trident of the swamp
The trident of the swamp (also called the toxic trident) is a staff made by using a magic fang on a trident of the seas with a chisel, requiring 59 crafting to do so. It is tradeable only when uncharged. The fang can be removed from the trident only when it is uncharged. It requires level 75 Magic to wield. The built-in spell cannot be used against players outside of the Castle Wars and TzHaar Fight Pit minigames, as well as the Clan Wars minigame if the clan leaders enable it. The trident cannot be used to autocast any other combat spells. Similarly, the trident of the swamp and seas both do not reward a base xp for each cast. Instead, players are rewarded experience for each point of damage dealt. The experience gained is 2 xp per damage dealt. The trident can hold up 2,500 charges when fully charged. Charging the staff requires 1 death rune, 1 chaos rune, 5 fire runes and 1 Zulrah's scales per cast, costing * 2500 + * 2500 + * 2500 + * 12500}}}} coins to fully charge it, and + + + * 5}}}} per cast. Trident charges can be removed at anytime to recover the runes and scales. The toxic trident has increased bonuses, provided it is charged with Zulrah's scales. In addition, players using combat spells when wielding the trident have a 25% chance of inflicting venom on their opponent. In addition, the trident of the swamp has increased base damage by 3, meaning it has 3 higher max damage than the regular trident of the seas. This would put the max hit of the swamp trident at 34 with the occult necklace, 35 with an occult and a boosted magic level, and 41 with the aforementioned equipment/boosts as well as a tormented bracelet and an imbued slayer helm on a task. The maximum hit can be increased even further by using an imbued heart instead of magic potions resulting in a max hit of 44. If a player dies with the trident, any scales that were used to charge it will appear on the floor along with the uncharged trident. 100px |caption = A player wielding an uncharged toxic trident |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = +25 |arange = 0 |dstab = +2 |dslash = +3 |dcrush = +1 |dmagic = +15 |drange = 0 |str = 0 |prayer = 0 |slot = weapon |aspeed = N/A }} |text1=Uncharged |item2= The trident of the swamp is a staff made by using a magic fang on a trident of the seas with a chisel, requiring 59 crafting to do so. It is tradeable only when uncharged. The fang can be removed from the trident only when it is uncharged. It requires level 75 Magic to wield. The built-in spell cannot be used against players outside of the Castle Wars and TzHaar Fight Pit minigames, as well as the Clan Wars minigame if the clan leaders enable it. The trident cannot be used to autocast any other combat spells. Similarly, the trident of the swamp and seas both do not reward a base xp for each cast. Instead, players are rewarded experience for each point of damage dealt. The experience gained is 2 xp per damage dealt. The trident can hold up 2,500 charges when fully charged. Charging the staff requires 1 death rune, 1 chaos rune, 5 fire runes and 1 Zulrah's scales per cast, costing * 2500 + * 2500 + * 2500 + * 12500}}}} coins to fully charge it. Trident charges can be removed at anytime to recover the runes and scales. The toxic trident has increased bonuses, provided it is charged with Zulrah's scales. In addition, players using combat spells when wielding the trident have a 25% chance of inflicting venom on their opponent. In addition, the trident of the swamp has increased base damage by 3, meaning it has 3 higher max damage than the regular trident of the seas. This would put the max hit of the swamp trident at 34 with the occult necklace, 35 with an occult and a boosted magic level, and 40 with the aforementioned equipment/boosts as well as an imbued slayer helm on a task. If a player dies with the trident, any scales that were used to charge it will appear on the floor along with the uncharged trident. |text2=Charged}} Maximum Hit The max hit dealt by the trident is dependent on the player's current Magic level, starting at 23 with level 75 magic and increasing by one every three magic levels, up to a maximum of 33 at level 105 (obtainable only through super magic potions in a Nightmare Zone dream, or with an imbued heart). Both magic damage bonuses and stat boosts will modify the max hit of the spell; likewise, stat-reductions will lower the damage. With an occult necklace equipped, the maximum hit possible is 36. With an occult necklace, tormented bracelet, and Slayer Helmet (i) on task, the maximum hit possible is 41. Category:Old School-exclusive content